


Behind the tree

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Behind the tree

Harry was so hard and he hadn’t even touched himself but that was one of the pro’s of fucking Draco Malfoy.

He was currently scissoring Malfoy’s way to hot ass, as the Slytherin grappled for some sort of leverage to hold on the tree he was currently being fingered on, while Harry was wondering why he never thought of fucking Malfoy more often.

“Please remind me again why we’re having sex behind a tree?”

Oh yeah, that’s why. Because Malfoy is well…Malfoy.

Malfoy’s unbothered drawl only increased Harry’s frustration. The way Malfoy could pretend he wasn’t as effected as Harry, was unbelievable, like he wasn’t moaning like a bitch in heat due to Harry giving him a simple hand-job.

“Shut up Malfoy.”

It was the only insult he could think of, his mind wasn’t really operating as well as it should when he was two fingers deep into Malfoy’s annoyingly perfect ass.

“How quick witted Pott-ohh!” Finally, he found that spot that made Malfoy shut the fuck up, “Fuck! Do that again.”

Harry chuckled at the clear order, “I don’t think your the one in control here Malfoy.”

“Think again.” Malfoy snapped back, in time with when he snapped his ass back onto Harry’s fingers like it was his right, “now answer me.”

Harry growled at Malfoy’s clear defiance, but he couldn’t help but think back to his first question.

The only reason he had pulled Malfoy under his invisibility cloak and behind this dumb tree was because Malfoy couldn’t help but flirt with every guy that payed him an ounce of attention.

He wasn’t allowed to flirt with anyone, and definitely not when Harry and him where together, well they weren’t technically “dating dating”, only shagging but still Malfoy wasn’t allowed to just flirt with anyone.

Especially not Adrian Pucey and Graham Montague, and especially not at the same time.

Harry couldn’t help but roughly add a third finger when he remembered how those two bastards practically leered at the much smaller blonde, both enjoying how Malfoy wrapped his pale slender fingers around both their brooms and stroked it up and down, clearly insinuating something much lewder.

Malfoy glared at him for his rough treatment, “Be careful you dope!” Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy’s whiny attitude.

“Oh, get over yourself Malfoy,” he made his point by thrusting his fingers harder into Malfoy’s tight ass, “don’t act like you weren’t about to take both Pucey’s and Montague’s prick in this tight, hot hole of yours.”

“Oh,” Malfoy finally realized what was happening, “You saw that.”

Harry hated the nonchalant way he said it, no sign of regret in his voice, “Fuck yeah I saw that!” He growled his fingers moving even quicker inside Malfoy, curling in his inner walls, “Oh I bet you were drooling for them to shove their dicks into that tight hole of your’s, probably hoping they’d take you at the same time and get you all stuffe—”

“No!”

“Shut up.”

Harry soon realized he’d spent all this time trying to break Malfoy he never thought about getting pleasure for himself, he yanked his fingers out of Malfoy, exposing the sloppy, stretched hole to the world which he received a sharp gasp in response for.

He didn’t have time to savor that because he already pulled out and was plunging right back into Malfoy.

“MERLIN!” Malfoy exclaimed.

“He’s not the one shagging your brains out is he?” Harry smirked, enjoying how Malfoy lost his mind because of him, “can he fuck your mind and body up this good?” Harry proved his point by jabbing straight into Malfoy.

“Ohh, Harry, ohh, yes so goo-ohhhh Harrrr-”

By now Harry blocked out whatever incoherent words Malfoy was spouting, to focused on taking his own pleasure that he even forgot to reach around and pleasure Malfoy more, but after a couple more thrust Malfoy proved that it was not needed by cumming all over the bark of the tree.

“Awww you came,” Harry’s voice was sounded so cruel and mocking that it’d give Snape a run for his money, “I’m not even half way done.”

He smirked deeply at how Malfoy let out a pitiful groan/whimper.

He continued thrusting into Malfoy’s over sensitive hole, enjoying how it spasmed and fluttered around his cock with every thrust.

It took a couple minutes but Harry finally came, much to the relief of Malfoy who seemed happy to no longer be used as some fuck toy that was unable to move nor react but only make small sounds of pleasure.

“Could Pucey or Montague fuck you like that?” He asked once both Malfoy and him gained some sense.

Malfoy looked at him from over his shoulder with dazed eyes, “Who?”


End file.
